Maybe
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [ShikaSaku, implied SasuSaku] Maybe she expected him to confess, even though it would’ve been too late. Maybe it could’ve worked out if he confessed sooner. Maybe, for genius standards, he was pretty stupid.


_Disclaimer: Do I actually have to put this on? We all know I don't own Naruto._

_I was planning to do a NejiSaku, but it sort of... mutated. In a good way._

_Don't ask me how it became a ShikaSaku. It just did._

_If you don't get the story, neither do I._

* * *

**Maybe**

**By Infinite Inficio**

* * *

He had plenty of time to tell her.

The first time he really interacted with her was with the Sound and the Sand invading and all the troublesome things were happening it was hard to even bother to remember it.

The situation was troublesome, really. If only, if only she wasn't so talented at Genjutsu, and managed to cancel it, maybe he would be able to simply lie down and not get involved in anybody's troublesome business.

Not to mention that there was a certain loud-mouthed shinobi along with them. Oh, and a talking dog, and it was too troublesome to find out why he was there (or Naruto, in that case).

He didn't really know what happened to her later on, since he stayed behind, warding of shinobis that were probably beyond his skills.

Now he owes Asuma his life. How wonderful.

* * *

After a certain traitorous boy betrayed the village, in some troublesome way or another, Godaime-sama decided to make him lead a team of "talented" genins beyond the Fire Country for his first mission after his promotion. He tried to blame it on _her_; for being unsuccessful in convincing the Uchiha boy to stay; for crying over him and nothing else; for being troublesome in general (and he still didn't quite forgive her for forcing him to wake up by getting the talking dog to bite him, making him face those Sound shinobis earlier); for making things troublesome for him, but he didn't have the heart to do so.

Maybe he should be grateful (even though his best friend and a few other genins were not exactly what you would call unscathed) that _he_ left. It gave him the chance to get to know her better (he didn't think this until years to come); it was just like getting along with a certain Yamanaka; you have to look underneath the underneath, in other words, underneath their Sasuke-obsession.

But maybe if he never knew her that well, he wouldn't have to face all these troublesome things that came with the friendship package she offered him.

It turned out she was much more than he anticipated. She _was_ a genius; not like him- as she earned her intelligence from hard work and actual learning, where in his case, it was too troublesome to do so, and much more beneficial to catch up on hours of sleep.

He would be impressed if being impressed didn't need so much effort, that the Hokage herself accepted the girl as an apprentice. While he respected her in his own terms, he couldn't help but be surprised. It wasn't everyday that a kunoichi storm up to her Hokage, and demand to be made an apprentice. The idea was almost laughable.

* * *

Weeks, months, and years passed, and even though it was too much trouble to keep track of it, he could see that she changed. A lot (the massive craters in some training areas being proof).

He changed, too. He learnt another family jutsu, changed his outfit (however troublesome it was to do so), made new acquaintances… and did some other things too troublesome to list.

Eventually, Naruto came back to the village (also sporting a new outfit), and he spotted her walking with him. He had to admit- even at this point, he was still friendlier to Naruto than her.

They never really started to talk until later on.

He was on a mission, and was told to work with the new strategist (Hokage-sama even told him not to brush the shinobi off as being something "troublesome" for the mission). He examined his team. It consisted of himself, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and her.

Maybe it was only natural that he approached the Hyuuga prodigy first (as an addition, she was second choice, since Kiba wasn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch).

The Hyuuga genius shook his head, and pointed. 'I'm not the strategist this time- it's _her_.'

It was hard not to brush her off as troublesome, what with her being a woman and all, but he did as Hokage-sama ordered, because it was too troublesome to disobey orders.

Maybe they gave her too little credit. While her strategies aren't anywhere near his in terms of planning, she was pretty knowledgeable. Wait, cross that, _very_ knowledgeable.

She was like a shinobi dictionary. He wondered whether she stated those facts the exact way that she read them.

The mission went as successfully as it could without being excessively troublesome, and she, being the Hokage's golden child, received more praises than needed.

Not that he was jealous or anything.

* * *

Another moment in which they spent a considerable time together was when… he wasn't sure when, since, like previously said, keeping track of things were too troublesome.

She just happened to be bored one day, and when he suggested shogi, the rest, as they say, is history.

She was pretty good at it, actually. The first time they played against each other, they kept at it for hours, until he came out triumphant.

Well, he didn't feel so victorious afterwards, since he was the receiving end of the renowned "Fist of Fury" of hers.

She was a sore loser.

And he ended up as a sore (on the cheek) victor.

That was probably the start of a sort-of-beautiful-but-not-quite friendship they have.

And it became a routine of hers to play shogi with him.

And watch clouds with him.

And go on missions with him.

And do other things with him that are too troublesome to list, but held a place in his heart in a way.

Their friendship did suffer the bumps and troubles that usual friendships have, but they never lasted long, because it was too troublesome for him to argue and that just made it too stupid for her to continue on when he wasn't listening. So she forgave him, all the time.

And in the rare cases, in which _he_ was angry with her, she would apologise repeatedly and he'd have no choice but to forgive her.

He would tell himself that the reason he forgave her so quickly was because it was too troublesome to ask Hyuuga Neji to play shogi with him, so he'd just settle with her. But he knew, at one point, that it wasn't the reason.

Maybe he liked her.

He hoped not, at the start, since she seemed like the type of woman that'd, as he put it, whip her husband and make him do all of these troublesome things.

And he didn't really want to end up like his father- whipped (not in that sense, but he pondered on the thought when he found some whips in his parents' room, by some troublesome accident).

But it was too troublesome to fight it, so he admitted it to himself. He liked her. Big deal.

It _did_ turn out a big deal, when he moved closer to her subconsciously in their cloud-watching sessions, open up the door for her after she scolded him to do so, and do all these troublesome things that he'd never do before. Would the old him actually _open the door for a woman_, no matter what the occasion is?

He thought about confessing a few times. But it was too troublesome.

Imagine what'd happen. If he got rejected, people are going to crowd all over him, repeating words of sympathy that'd probably mean nothing, and it was too troublesome.

If the feeling was mutual, it'd be troublesome too, but maybe, _maybe_ in a good way.

For example, he could play shogi with her everyday. But maybe that doesn't count as an advantage. And even though he didn't confess, technically he'd still be able to play shogi everyday.

He sighed. Love was troublesome. Confessing was even more troublesome.

_She_ was troublesome.

It wasn't because she kept smiling, or that vibrant pink hair of hers, or that one Fist of Fury he'd never forget that he received a few days ago, or because she'd come over to his house and not play shogi in the end.

It was because she was too loyal. Too dedicated.

Normally, that'd be a good thing. Unfortunately, her loyalty lies within a certain Legendary Sannin's future vessel.

* * *

Her waiting paid off- after years of doing so, the old "Team 7" was complete again. Uchiha Sasuke returned.

The boy achieved his dream- to kill his older brother.

Now, what was that other dream of his again?

Oh, yeah, rebuild his clan. Otherwise called "find some chick, have sex everyday and make sure there are Uchiha babies crawling around everywhere".

Being the strange person he is, it seemed that Sasuke wanted a proper marriage. After all, he wanted _proper_ Uchiha kids.

And she just happened to be the best candidate.

Heck, she was probably the only candidate. However many girls he swooned in his loyal years, only one managed to stay true to her promise- to wait for him.

He saw her less often after Sasuke's return. It didn't quell that troublesome feeling within him. More like, made him want to crush his shogi pieces into dust.

* * *

One day, after they finished their shogi session (that are becoming quite rare), she headed towards the door as usual.

Only today, she decided to look back.

He didn't know why she'd be looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something earth-shattering. He didn't have anything of interest to tell her (confessions not included).

'You know…' she started, knowing that he wasn't going to begin the conversation. 'Sasuke-kun proposed to me yesterday… and… and… I accepted.'

He didn't know what to say, but forced the words out of his mouth.

'Oh… that's nice… It's what you always wanted…' Then he chuckled. 'H-how... troublesome...'

She gave him a smile, and maybe if he squinted, he would've been sure that it was a sad one. Ormaybe a tired one.

'Sorry,' he added quickly. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like the appropriate thing to say.

She didn't turn her head around and look at him this time.

Maybe she expected him to confess, even though it would've been too late. He told himself that he didn't tell her because it was too troublesome, but maybe it was because he feared rejection from her.

Maybe it could've worked out if he confessed sooner. Then maybe she wouldn't accept her team mate's proposal, and maybe their shogi sessions will not end up rarer than how often it was before.

Maybe, for genius standards, he was pretty stupid.

* * *

_Okay... like, what was that all about:0_

_Thanks to those who read, and even more to those who reviewed._


End file.
